Heaven
by slavedriver2008
Summary: Yui and Keisuke never talked since that fateful day six years ago. When they meet again, can they heal each other’s wounds or will they continue to cling to the hurts of the past? A YuixKeisuke fic. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a long time since I wrote this fic and although I cannot remember my initial ideas for the story, I decided to put this up because I like the way I wrote it. This is exactly the tone I wanted for a mature first person POV story. Don't forget to tell me what you think!_

_Yes, another Yui-Keisuke fic! I realized I wanted to break away from the normal Yui-Seishi fics and continue where the story left off in the series. Of course, I will still continue my stories. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own FY, but this plot is mine. All mine! *vicious laughter*_

--

**Prologue**

Marriage was not something you do on a whim, I was told. But when Tetsuya asked me to marry him, I immediately said yes. I was still in medicine school, only in my first year. Marrying him was never part of my plan. He was my boyfriend and he was special. But I did not love him the way I loved the other men in my life. He was there and I needed someone to fill an empty void. There was always a part of me that I could not completely give to him. And my heart was that part.

I was pregnant.

The moment the pregnancy kit showed two unholy lines, I knew my life was damned. Maybe I was meant to stay with him after all. Maybe he was really the man for me. Maybe Seiryuu and the gods wanted us for each other. Maybe, I can love him. Maybe, I already love him. But still, I could not—never—give him my heart. I can't.

I preferred we tied the knot in a simple wedding at my grandparents' house in Kyoto. He agreed. Tetsuya was not a man who easily makes me have my way. He despised confrontations. He hated arguments. It was one of the reasons why I decided to stick with him. After Nakago, I could not bring myself to be near violence and men who triggered such intensity.

Sex was shallow, not that I have a basis for comparison. It was always enough to satiate our desires, to make us come, to release the heat of our bodies. It was never something more. And I was thankful for that. I did not want to get attached so strongly to anyone again. After each heated moment, I could fill it, the void. The emptiness that even he could not fill. The wound that would not heal.

Everyone was happy during our wedding. Miaka was with Taka and little Hikari. Keisuke was with his girlfriend Mayo. I heard they also planned to marry after a few months. I stole some glances at my bestfriend and Taka. They were happy and contented—the perfect image of how a family should be. I smiled, but deep inside, I was screaming. I never wanted this life. I never wanted to be married this early. I never wanted…Tetsuya.

I stayed at home most of the time after the wedding. Tetsuya was earning well and I was a medicine undergraduate. And I was pregnant. And alone most of the time. Boring was an understatement. Time was achingly tedious. I cursed my life for being in this state. I cursed the baby, if it hadn't come early, I would have not married him. I cursed myself for being stupid because I let everything happen.

Thousand of possibilities fleeted through my head and I cried every day. Of course, Tetsuya never noticed the battling emotions within me. When he arrived home, dinner was prepared and his clothes were ready. I made myself available to his needs every night. I struggled to create a perfect home. For a while, everything was going well and tomorrow seemed promising. But still, I would rather be dead.

I must have pushed Tetsuya farther and farther away without me knowing it. On the third month of our marriage, he went home very late and his temper was horrible. He would never talk to me in the morning. We fought a lot since. He even went as far as accusing me of sleeping with someone else. He locked the door whenever he left in the morning and I had to painstakingly stay inside all day. When he arrived home, we would fight again and claimed that I went outside and used the window. I was pregnant for God's sake!

My patience snapped when he hit me once and I bled. I was crying so hard, fear gripped me. I was losing my child. I was not ready, I have learned to love it, I wanted it. Confused and drunk, Tetsuya ran away and left me, that bastard. I cried and cried, blood dripping continuously between my legs. I called Miaka and told her what happened. She arrived with Taka ten minutes after. But it was too late, it was dead, my child was dead.

I was in a state of depression and I stayed in the hospital for two weeks. Tetsuya had not shown his face since then. My parents were angered, cursed him, threatened to have him jailed. I never cried again after that, I promised myself I would be strong. When I was well, I told my parents I wanted to go home to our apartment. They insisted I stayed with them but I shook my head. It was my home now.

Tetsuya was waiting at home when I arrived. He cried, apologized countless times. I forgave him but I never slept with him again. I told him I'm not ready for such intimacy yet. He understood and kissed my forehead. He will be a different man from now on, he said. He will change and be a serious husband. He will love me and make me happy. He said it over and over again. Empty promises. I knew. I've made them myself when I married him.

We were in our best state in the next months. We never fought. Keisuke and Mayo got married and rented the place beside our apartment. Everyone was happy, except me. Keisuke and Tetsuya drank themselves to sleep in our place every night for a month. Mayo assisted me in cleaning the place afterwards. She was still in high school when they got married. We became close during that time. Mayo was a nice girl. She never said anything bad about anyone. Tetsuya and I both agreed that Mayo and Keisuke was a perfect couple. In two or three months, they were family. Mayo stayed with me during the day and we spent most of our days talking.

I still haven't slept with Tetsuya after the incident. He seemed okay with the situation. I was more than fine with it. He became closer and closer to Mayo. I thought it was normal. Boy, how wrong I was. One day, after buying our weekly sustenance, I was surprised to find the apartment unlocked. I was not prepared for what was inside. In our bedroom were Tetsuya and Mayo, moaning and screaming with pleasure, calling each other's names. I did not feel anger. Numbness took hold of my body until I heard them reach the pinnacle of ecstasy.

Their labored breathings brought me back to the reality that they were having sex in our bedroom, on the linen I washed myself and sleep on every night. Disgust crept through my system and I pulled my mobile phone from my pocket. I ran the along the menu and started to record the conversation.

"Oh Tetsuya, you're wonderful. You're even better than Keisuke in bed." Mayo breathed out. I wanted to puke, that slut.

"And you're better than my wife, for God's sake. I didn't even know why I married her." Tetsuya's voice was coarse but it was the way he always sounded after sex. "Why the hell did you marry my stupid bestfriend?" He said and Mayo moaned.

"Because you married that bitch. What else would I do?" Mayo whimpered. I closed my eyes, trying to not imagine what they were doing. She growled with pleasure. "Yes, I love it when you go down on me…" Anger swelled within me. Pain flowed through my system. It was not because I loved him, it was because he betrayed me. Mayo's screams filled the air and I placed my hands on my ears.

"Damn it, Mayo! I want you so much!" Tetsuya screamed and I heard the sound of our bed, straining to contain their movements.

"Fuck me, Tetsuya! Deeper!" Mayo screamed and I could hear their groans. I left my phone near the wall of our bedroom and rushed outside, slamming the door. The sound drowned in their violent blissful screams.

I went to Miaka's house and told her everything. She was fuming when she found out. I asked her not to tell anyone, especially Keisuke. After a few hours, she accompanied me back to our apartment. Everything was peaceful when we came back. There were no signs of Tetsuya and Mayo anywhere. The house was clean and the bed was crumpled. I frowned when I saw their juices in the fabric. The phone was exactly where I left it. I played it back and Miaka's eyes widened.

Tetsuya and Keisuke walked in while we were playing the recording. Apparently, Keisuke just came back from work and the two were planning to spend the night drinking. They stood at the door when they heard it—Tetsuya and Mayo's sinful act. Keisuke clenched his fist and Tetsuya was shocked. Mayo entered the apartment carrying plates of food. Her face paled when she recognized the voices.

I stopped the recording and turned to Tetsuya. "I want a divorce." I hissed out before I left the apartment. Miaka must have slapped him, I heard her scream that he was stupid for hurting me. Miaka paced with me and we left, unaware of what happened in that little hell hole I called home.

--

**_A/N:_**_ For those who are wondering, yes, this will be a bit dark and serious—somewhat similar to _**_One Night_**_ but with more angst. Plus, it's multi-chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this opening and do leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

This is a mature fic so if you're below 18, please please please think twice before reading this. Anyway, thanks for everyone who left reviews in the previous chapter. As I said, I don't like this story much, I just like the way I wrote it—and posting it is better than letting it rot in my new PC.

**Michi:** I don't like Tetsuya much so I guess his characterization is an obvious bias on my part. Ehehehe. I hope you also like this chapter. :D

**LeeRaRa:** I'm bored too so I keep on writing stories. There isn't much FY stories that gets updated around so that's sad. :|

**Disclaimer:** FY is not mine.

--

**Homecoming**

By Slavedriver2008

It's been six years.

Tokyo had not changed one bit. The same skyway greeted me the night I arrived from America. The streets were still well-lighted and clean. The air was still cold and lonely and nostalgic. A smile played on my face, everything stayed the same. I stopped the car and walked toward the park. The scent of cherry blossoms filled my senses. The cool scent of the night sent a shuddering feeling down my spine. But people changed. The same children who played in the national park were different now.

I'm a different person. I was no longer Yui, the know-it-all achiever, the expressionless mature girl with very little friends. I am now Yui the doctor. A strong woman. I remembered the days when Miaka and I would play in this same park. A group of girls from school came to us and started a fight. They pushed me to the ground and I remembered going home with wounds on my arms and legs. Miaka scrapped her knee and I carried her home. She was heavy and she kept on teasing me.

When we reached her house, her mother was shocked and ushered us in, questioning us what happened. She cleaned Miaka and I told her I will be going home. She never heard what I said, she was busy taking care of her daughter. Keisuke smiled and offered to take me home. He carried me on his back and I remembered blushing along the way. Nobody carried me before. Nobody cared the way he and Miaka cared.

I sighed. Keisuke hated me. After that confrontation in our apartment six years ago, he hated me. Why? I ruined his family, I ruined his life with Mayo. I found out a few days later that Mayo was pregnant. Miaka said it was probably not with Keisuke. But still, he was happy to have the child. And I ruined it. Somehow I hated him as well. Miaka told me through emails that Mayo and Keisuke got back together and they have a baby now. I felt angry. Mayo does not deserve to be happy. Keisuke should have sided with me, I am, after all, his childhood friend.

I honestly never cared what happened to him, to Mayo, to Tetsuya. Everything that reminded me of that day, I have buried in the deepest layer of my history. Those were merely memories, something to remind me that once in my life I was stupid.

My phone rang and I immediately answered it. "Miaka? I'm in the park. I needed some air."

"Yui-chan, were already in the restaurant. Our family's here!" She beamed and I winced. _Our family_ meant her family. My parents moved to America with me after the divorce and when I decided to study medicine again. I have succeeded in putting back the pieces of my life by starting it in another country. But one thing still remained broken. My heart. The void still remained. The wound stayed. It was not brought by the divorce—it was brought by something else. I was broken even before my unborn child and my failed marriage. And somehow, in that six years, it had not healed one bit.

"Don't worry, I'm walking back to my car now. I'll see you in 15 minutes." I placed my mobile inside my jacket and headed the way to my car. I started the engine and treaded the familiar path to one of my favorite Japanese restaurants in the city.

By the time I arrived, everyone was on the table, eating agedashi tofu. I smiled and everyone greeted me. Miaka planned this dinner weeks in advance. Everyone had to be there when I return from America. It was sweet, really. I missed everyone. But Miaka shouldn't have brought Keisuke. It was awkward. Awfully awkward. And the worst was that I was seated across him on the table.

"How are your parents, Yui? I haven't seen them in a long time!" Miaka's father asked. He was my father's bestfriend. "When are they planning to come home? Are they even planning to come back?"

"Papa, don't ask Yui too many questions. She just arrived. Let her eat dinner first." Miaka's mother said. She smiled at me sweetly and handed me a bowl of steamed rice.

"Don't worry, Mama. It's okay." I assured her. I call Miaka's parents 'Mama' and 'Papa' in the same way Miaka calls mine 'Mom' and 'Dad'. "They might not be able to come back soon, Papa. Father got a heart attack two months ago and the doctor said he needs to stay and get well." I said slowly. Everyone in the table stopped eating and faced me. I met Keisuke's cold stares and he raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to him? How is he now?" Mama asked.

I smiled. "The doctor said it was triggered by his love for booze and meat when he was young. Don't worry Papa, he's a strong man. He will get well soon and he'll be here, knocking on your door, and asking you to play golf just like the old times. He did ask me to tell you to visit him when you get the chance." I smiled and Papa nodded.

"How about a visit to America, Mama? Before the summer break ends?" Papa turned to Mama and she smiled.

"Can you take a leave?" She asked and Papa nodded.

"Of course! I have not been taking vacations for five years! I guess two weeks won't be bad." He winked at me. "Tell your parents, Mama and I will be visiting next week." I laughed and nodded.

"That would make him happy! Thank you, Papa." I reached over and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

To say that our families were close was an understatement. My mother and Miaka's mom had been good friends since college and our fathers were good business partners—and bestfriends. Keisuke's mother died when he was still two years old. Papa got married again after two years and Miaka was born. The marriage made their family closer to us. I like Mama but I adored Papa. Mama was caring and loving but she loved Miaka more than anything. And she would not share that love with me. I understood that and I never questioned. Papa loved me the way she loved Miaka and Keisuke. I was one of his children, he told me during the wedding. And that would never disappear even if I have a different family.

When we were children, Papa would ask me what I think of Keisuke and I would say he's like a brother to me. The words somehow disappointed him. I never understood it before. But when I grew up, I knew what made him sad. He wanted me to end up with Keisuke. Probably a way of making Keisuke feel like he did belong in the family. Mama simply loved him less.

"By the way, I thought you're bringing a husband?" I choked on my food and hurriedly drank my tea.

"Papa! Don't say that!" It was Miaka. She hurriedly patted my back. She glared at him and the table stood quiet. Scars of my failed marriage came back to everyone's thoughts. I don't have to read their minds to know, I just know.

"It's okay, really. I'm not seeing anyone, Papa." I said softly. "I'm enjoying my life as a single fulfilled woman." I turned to him and smiled. Keisuke snorted.

"Fulfilled? You don't look contented enough to me." Keisuke stated. Our eyes met and I saw the hate in them. He was still blaming me for the falling out between them and Mayo and probably between them and Tetsuya.

"Keisuke!" Miaka called. He shook his head and continued eating. "Don't say…that!" Miaka told him and I felt my cheeks burn with anger. I stood up from the table.

"I'm going to the washroom. Please excuse me." I turned around and walked hurriedly. I buried my face on my hands the moment I closed a cubicle. I breathed in and breathed out, trying desperately to calm myself. My insides were trembling from suppressed anger.

Once I was calmed enough, I walked out the bathroom and went to the garden. I needed the night air to calm me, I needed to feel the cold, I wanted to feel numb. God, I never felt so confused before. Staying in America never brought too many emotions at the same time.

"Always the drama queen, aren't you?" I turned to the source of the voice and I found Keisuke standing in one side of the garden, stick of cigarette in hand. "You always have the flair for drama. You should have been an actress, Yui." He said sharply.

"What's it to you?" I snapped back. My temper rising again and my face burned. "Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be tending to your wife and child? And where's little Mayo?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked at me angrily. I hit a sore nerve. "Watch your tongue, Yui. You don't know what you're saying." He threw the cigarette butt and walked toward me.

"Why should I do that? You're the one who started it!" I roared and stepped away from him. He caught my arms and pushed me to the wall. I gasped when I felt pain spread through my back. My spine hit a nail and my knees trembled. I kept my lips from crying in pain. His hands held my arms tightly and I tried to push him away. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

He pushed me further and I cried when the nail sank deeper in my skin. I was about to say something when he smirked. "Hurt? Hah! I'm not even doing anything to you! You are such a good actress. You don't know what pain is, Yui. You threw Tetsuya away because you can't get over your feelings for that fucked up _seishi_. It's your fault he turned to Mayo. It's your fault because you didn't satisfy him enough in bed. It's your fault—"

I slapped him. "Fuck you, Keisuke!" Tears rolled down my eyes. I stopped struggling. All energy left me. "You were never left bleeding to die! You never heard them fuck their brains out in our bed, in our house!"

"Keisuke! Stop it!" Miaka called and Taka appeared, pulling him from holding me. Miaka embraced me, supporting the weight of my body that I cannot carry myself. "Keisuke, what is wrong with you?!" Miaka was mad.

"Take it easy, man." Taka told him. Keisuke pushed Taka away and returned inside the teahouse. He turned to me one last time and disappeared in the doorway. Taka walked toward us, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Let's get back inside. Mama and Papa might think something's up." I said, drying my tears.

"I think they already know something happened." Miaka said. "They asked us to look for you and my brother." She whispered.

"He hates me." I said and Miaka shook her head.

"He's just confused. Mayo left him a year after you left." I felt numb. Remorse filled me for the awful things I told him. "She ran away with Tetsuya, with the baby." I looked at Miaka with disbelief.

"The marriage got annulled just last year. Mayo said Keisuke raped him while she was still in junior high. And she told the courts he forced her to marry him." Taka filled in.

"And they believed her?" I asked, my head in the clouds. They nodded. "And Keisuke…?" I asked softly, my eyes looking at the door where he disappeared.

"He lost his job, no school would accept him. The marriage was proclaimed null and void. And the accusations were dismissed because of the recording. But the damage is done, Yui. His reputation is ruined and he can't leave the country. He's going through a very hard time." Miaka told me. "Please understand him."

I nodded, forcing myself not to cry. But I did anyway. While I was busy rebuilding my life after the divorce, Mayo and Tetsuya were ruining his life. I somehow blamed myself for what happened. Maybe it was brought back by the fact that I never stayed to sort things out, I walked out the situation when I found the chance. I let Keisuke be left alone with them. A part of me was guilty because I did not stay with him. He was always supporting me when I needed help. He carried me on his back when I needed to be reminded that someone cared.

I brushed the tears away and walked toward the teahouse. I wanted to talk to him, carry him on my back if I can. But when we reached the table, he was gone.

--

**A/N: **This is by far the most dramatic story I've written so far. It's even more dramatic than Never Let Me Go! Ehehehe. Hope the concept sits well with you guys. Thanks for reading! Please do drop reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

_As I've mentioned, this is a very mature fiction so below 18 readers, please please please reconsider before reading this fic. This will be angsty but hopeful, mature yet sweet. It took me awhile before I got back into the flow of the story—I have almost forgotten the original storyline I imagined for this fiction. This will be memoir-like with various jumps from past to present. Thanks for reading and please do drop reviews!_

_**LeeRaRa: **__I never liked Mayo and Tetsuya much so as I said, their characters are an obvious bias on my part. Mayo is probably the most hated heroine-villain in FY and she doesn't compare at all to Yui. No wonder I haven't read a Mayo fanfiction—she's just so loathsome._

_**Michi:**__ Yes, this fic will be very mature. The plot itself demands that level of maturity, a plot I cannot imagine with any other FY character but Yui and Keisuke. The closest would be Yui-Sai and Yui-Tomo. But Yui-Keisuke seem to have that deep level of understanding of each other's weaknesses, a thing that the manga didn't try to push too much but was very evident in the very few interaction they had._

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

--

**Repose**

By Slavedriver2008

The nerve-cracking sound of the alarm clock made me open my eyes. Dazed and irritated, I stood from the bed and slammed it shut. I reverted back to the comfort of my pillow. But the sleep and the dream never came back. It was a weird one, not because I never dreamed of it before. It as weird because he was always in my subconscious ever since I decided to return to Japan. There was a man, touching me, holding my hand, whispering words in my ears. _Come back…Come back to me…Yui…_

My face reddened when I remembered the softness of his lips and the gentle caress of his fingers on my cheek. There was something oddly familiar about him but no matter how I strained to see his face, it was clouded by mist. I sighed. It was not a wet dream and it was not sexually-inclined. But it was sensual and romantic. Sensual in a sense that my soul felt tied to him. Was this nature's way of telling me to get married again?

The phone rang and I lazily stood up to answer it. My body felt sore and my head was buzzing. Jetlag. I was told that the best way to prevent one was to arrive in your destination during the day. I should have taken it into heart, my body felt awful this morning.

"Hello, Yui?" Miaka's voice greeted my morning. "I prepared breakfast. Please drop by, we still have lots to talk about. We never got the chance to seriously talk last night! Don't worry, Keisuke won't be here. Is that a yes, then?" she said in one breathing.

"I don't know, Miaka. Can you give me 15 minutes to make myself decent?" I yawned and Miaka laughed.

"You sound awful in the morning Yui! Okay, 15 minutes, then. See you!" I placed the phone back in the cradle and slowly walked toward the bathroom. I opened the shower and I yelped out of the bathtub when the cold water snaked through my skin. Cursing, I hopped back inside and continued my bath.

It's been a long time since I had breakfast at the time it should be eaten. I often skipped meals as my hands were always filled with operations, check-ups, client calls. The trip to Tokyo was a way of relaxing, of taking things easy, of getting away from the stress of hospital work. I somehow missed the thrill of emergencies. But I needed this vacation more than anything else. I wanted to trace the root of my brokenness. I wanted to come back to America whole, complete, not hurting as I used to. I wanted to get rid of the void.

My fingers brushed through the slightly swollen skin where Keisuke held me. My thoughts returned to the incidents last night. Keisuke's anger, his tight grip, his brokenness. In the mist of uncertainty, I realized one thing before I went to sleep. I would help him become the old Keisuke. The caring, kind, smiling Keisuke I grew up with. If I succeeded in helping him in his broken state, maybe I could find a way to get rid of mine as well. It was risky, but it was worth taking. Beneath the layer of anger, I somehow saw comfort in his eyes. A small hope to start with, but a start nonetheless.

I dressed up in a green sleeveless dress and brown sandals and placed my things in a brown leather bag. I took brown shades and used it to cover my peepers, putting very minimal make-up. I hate those things, but every girl needs one especially after a bad night. In more than 15 minutes I was on the car, driving to the Sukunami house. It was my hair's fault. It took me longer to dry it than the usual. It was longer now, lazily flowing behind my back.

The earth stood still after I got down from the car and my eyes met a pair of beautiful brown orbs. Keisuke stared back and all breath escaped me. He raked sharp eyes over my body and I fidgeted. The dress suddenly felt too revealing, even though it flowed a little above my knees. The door of the house opened and Taka came out.

"Yui, you're finally here! Oh, and you brought Keisuke with you. Interesting." He opened the gate. "And you look amazing too. Too bad I'm already married. But then…" I blushed and I remembered liking his alter ego, Tamahome, in the universe of the four gods more than a decade ago.

"Don't even think about it, Sukunami." Keisuke growled and I almost jumped when I felt him behind me. Too close behind me. "I won't let you cheat on my sister with her best friend." His voice was sharp, meaningful, and Taka laughed.

"I brought egg tarts." I offered the boxes of tasty sweets and Taka's eyes shone. "Hikari-_chan_ might love it." He took the boxes and ushered us inside the house.

"Yes, yes. Hikari would love that. Of course, Miaka will love this too." He gestured us to follow him and we did. "We're eating in the garden."

My eyes glimmered as I took the view of the garden. It was beautiful. Not big, not too small. The flowers were blooming fully and the petals were still wet with morning dew. I smiled as I walked toward a table where Miaka was busy preparing breakfast. There were so many flowers, I resisted the urge to stop and smell them.

"Yui! You're late!" Miaka called and beamed. She kissed me on the cheek and had me seated. "And Keisuke's here," she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I have a longer hair now. I forgot I need 15 minutes to dry it," I explained and she laughed.

"And you look amazing too! No one would think you're already 27!" she screamed and I just smiled back. "And Keisuke, it's nice to know you're in your decent state today," she quipped and Keisuke frowned as he sat beside me.

I suddenly felt awkward, being so close to him after everything that happened last night was unthinkable. It was not easy accepting the fact that our partners had an illicit affair and would degrade our sex lives when they do the deed. I helped myself with breakfast, unmindful of the attention his sharp eyes were giving me.

"Are you staying for the whole summer, Yui?" Taka asked as he made himself comfortable across the table. He took a cup of coffee and sipped the dark contents.

"Probably. It depends on how things will work out while I'm here," I said. "I was told St. Jude needs a resident physician. I might try that out."

Miaka turned to me. "You're already practicing?" she squeaked. "I'm so happy for you! I can't believe this, I now have a doctor for a friend." She smiled warmly and I smiled back.

"I thought you gave up being a doctor when…" Taka's voice trailed off. "…when you got married." Tension filled the air and I laughed.

"Tetsuya doesn't want me to become a doctor," I said nonchalantly. It was a part of the past now, it was useless to be evasive. "The best things happened to me after the divorce," I stated and Keisuke snorted. Irritated, I faced him. "If you have a problem with that, tell me straight, Keisuke. But really, my life unraveled beautifully after Tetsuya left my life."

Keisuke looked at me, anger evident in those brown eyes. "Yes, at my expense. I bet you had the time of your life in America..." There was edge in his voice. "…while some of us had to clean your mess."

"Yui...Keisuke…" Miaka called us but I didn't notice. I was staring at him with distaste. I put down the utensils.

"I did not ruin your life, Keisuke," I told him. "Mayo betrayed you. Why can't you blame her?" Keisuke smirked. "Why can't you blame Tetsuya? Why does it have to be me?" He looked at me and pain reflected in his eyes.

"I'm going to smoke," he said and without another word, stood up and walked away.

I sighed when he left the table. Miaka and Taka were looking at us, unknowing what to say. Miaka touched my hand and I smiled, laughed to release the tension. I glanced back on the way he walked out and felt the urge to run after him. I bit my lip.

"Excuse me," I said and Miaka nodded. She knew I would run after her brother. I stood up and walked the same path he took. My heart was hammering—I was unsure whether this was a good idea but I walked nonetheless. Keisuke needed someone. And who else could give him comfort but me? The only person who experienced the same betrayal?

I found Keisuke at the side lawn of the house, separated by a large sliding door. He was smoking desperately, as if stopping would bring him death. I walked toward him and I saw him tensed when I came close.

"Go away," he ordered. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned to him. I tilted my head to the broadness of his back. A low gasp escaped him but he stood still. I can hear his gentle breathing, feel the muscles tightened at my touch. He threw the cigarette away and my eyes saw where it landed. "Yui…" he said, very softly. "I said, go away."

The tremor in his voice was enough reason for me to stay. I wrapped my arms tighter, knowing full well he would push away and escape my hold. His hands softly grabbed my arms to turn me around.

"I'm here, Keisuke," I said, my voice breaking. I hugged him tighter. "I'm here for you. Stop pushing me away. You can tell me everything…" With one forceful hold, he yanked my arms away and faced me.

"You don't know anything Yui…" he said, still in that soft voice, face leaning down close to mine. His hands were gripping me with gentleness now, a far cry from last night's clasp. His thumb made circular movements on my wrist and I closed my eyes. He placed his other hand on my face and ran his thumb on my cheek. I blushed at the contact of our skin, and felt ashamed at the heat he elicited in me.

"I'm broken, too broken…" Keisuke whispered. His hand moved to the base of my neck and his thumb pressed a soft skin behind my ear. My lips parted and I let out a slow moan. Gods, was he flirting with me? I wanted to kill myself at that instant. I was too responsive. And damn him, he knew where to exactly touch me!

"Keisuke…" I called to him and he shook his head. His thumb continued to rub the same spot behind my ear. Damn it, was I that desperate? And to think that I was not even in love with him…

"I might hurt you…" he said, eyes begging. "Keep away from me, Yui…Please…I already hurt you last night. I don't want to hurt you again," Keisuke said with hardship. He slowly let go and walked away. My head cleared when his presence left and I stood transfixed into place. I immediately turned to find him halfway through the door of the house.

"I'm broken too," I called, my throat dry from our earlier encounter. "You cannot break me more than I am now." He stopped for a moment, took in what I said, and continued to leave. When his figure disappeared, I walked inside the house and sank in the couch, still staring at the space he vacated, my mind blank from the encounter. I sat in the same spot until Miaka and Taka appeared 10 minutes after.

--

_**A/N:**__ If the breakfast scene sounds familiar, it's because I deviated it from the second chapter in __**One Night**__, my first Yui-Keisuke fic and the first fanfiction I ever written and published. __ Do drop reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm updating this fiction again because there's not much happening between them and as I've promised I'm updating all my fictions (except Just Play the Melody) this year. I also have numerous stories I want to put up so the earlier I finish a story, the more chance I have of putting up new story. :) Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter and I hope you'll continue reading this one!_

**_Disclaimer_**_: FY is not mine._

--

**Proximity**

By Slavedriver2008

My mind was drifting. It happened in less than five minutes, but it stuck with me. I stayed until afternoon in Miaka's house and we talked all day. I told her the events of my life in America; where I lived, my studies, my practice. She told me everything about the life I left behind, the people we knew, the schools we studied in, the ups and downs of her marriage. I smiled, laughed, gasped at some gossip she shared. But my mind kept of floating somewhere else. In the middle of our conversation, I often found myself thinking of him.

Keisuke.

I kept remembering the painful expression on his eyes, the gentleness of his touch, the softness of his voice. And then I remembered the ache and longing and desire I felt as he held me. We were never caught in such nearness. The closest I had to touching him was when he carried me home. I was 10 and he was 15 and that was it. There was always a wall between us that we dreaded to tread, a line we never crossed, a gap we placed there ourselves. My mind clouded with such distance, or rather proximity. To be close to him was…heavenly.

And sinful.

I brushed off all thoughts of him as I drove home. Miaka insisted I stay for dinner but I begged off. I wanted to sleep and rest. My consciousness told me that by the time I arrive in my place, I would plop myself in bed and immediately fell asleep. How I wanted that, sleep. Dreamless slumber in the heart of Tokyo. I felt light as I walked to my apartment. This was the best vacation I had in a long time, if not the only one. Nothing felt more assuring than the thought of being home. Tokyo was my home. It will forever have a special place in my heart.

A familiar figure appeared from my view and I halted when I saw Keisuke stood up from my doorway, smoking. He looked at me intently, his face forlorn. I slowly approached him and he swiftly put off the cigarette and threw it in the garbage bin. He did everything without taking his eyes off me. And I was somehow pleased with the attention.

"Keisuke…" I said when I was a few meters from him.

"You said…" He sighed. "I can tell you everything…" I breathed deeply and bit my lip. I looked away, his stares were deep and penetrating. I took a key from my bag and gently opened the door of my apartment. My parents bought it before we left, a place where I can stay if I ever decided to come back. They knew I hated staying in our house—it was a few blocks from Tetsuya's old house.

"I'm sorry you had to wait…" I told him and he nodded. "Come in, make yourself at home." I smiled and he walked inside, hands inside his pockets. "Do you need anything?" I turned to him and he took my hand, laced his fingers on my own. The sudden contact made me blush and I turned a deeper crimson when he pulled me and wrapped his other arm around my waist. I gasped when I met his gaze. He brought our entwined hands on his chest and gently stroked it. He sighed contentedly.

"I feel comfortable having you in my arms, Yui," he breathed out and I nodded. I knew exactly what he meant. There was an unexplainable attraction between our bodies—and it was amazingly not sexual. If it was, I would not know, hurt was turning it into comfort. "It feels right…" he said.

He let go of my hand and lazily wrapped his other arm on my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our cheeks met. I sighed contentedly at the comfort of being so close to him. I ran my fingers on his hair and he relaxed under my touch. His arms traveled up my back and caressed my spine. I moaned in his ear.

"Keisuke…" I struggled to stop moaning as his hands slid down my back, but to no avail. I was moaning like an aroused woman, and I was not, really. I was simply breathless. My heart hammered hard, and I could not decide which one was beating louder, his or mine? I was dazed and blissful. Gods, this was even better than having sex with Tetsuya…

I hugged him tighter when I felt the heaviness that he was slowly releasing in his tensed muscles. In less than a minute, he was weeping, trembling in my arms. The pain came back to me too, like rays of sunlight, and I cried with him. We stayed in that way, locked in an embrace, comforting each other. I tried to pacify him by running my fingers over his soft light brown hair, rubbing his back, calming his labored breathing. I gently pushed him toward the bedroom and he followed my lead without breaking the embrace. I gently pushed him to the bed and I met his gaze, my cerulean eyes meeting his hazel orbs. Tears stained our faces. Strands of my hair flowed lazily over his cheeks and somehow temporarily stuck to him. He reached for my face and dried the tears. I smiled and kissed his hand, not seductively but with warmth.

"Don't leave me, Yui…" he muttered, begged, like a child. I realized the intensity of his weakness and I smiled at him. Slowly, I reached down and planted a kiss on his forehead. A soft unspoken promise.

"I won't…" I whispered and I leaned down to lay on top of him, my ears over his broad chest, listening to the beating of his heart. His arms snaked around my waist and held me tight, our bodies fitting perfectly well on my bed. I never felt so calm, so peaceful, so blissful. Serenity came to my consciousness, stillness filled my thoughts. There were no pain, no suffering, no wounds, no past to hold us back.

In that comfortable proximity, we fell asleep. A peaceful sleep devoid of dreams and nightmares.

--

_**A/N: **__It's starting, I tell you. Oh my, I've been all these mixed feelings in this chapter. Sorry it's a shortie. :D Don't forget to drop reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm putting this up so I can finally take it off my PC. Ehehehe. :)

**LeeRaRa:** You can say that these two really find comfort in each other. I'll explain that interaction more in this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** FY is not mine.

--

**Tease**

By Slavedriver2008

Light played in my unconscious the following morning. The heat prompted me to open my eyes and in response, I lazily turned to the other side of the bed. Drowsiness evaporated when I realized I was alone. He was gone. My immediate assumption was that he was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. I stuck to the possibility until I realized he would not return to the bedroom with a tray of food in hand. By the time I realized I was alone in my apartment, it was already late morning and my stomach was grumbling from lack of food.

I hated lovers who made me hungry.

But then again, Keisuke was not a lover. And it was my fault I expected him to stay after…last night's theatrics. I forced myself to not let disappointment and sadness fill my system, it would have been nice if I opened my eyes and see his face or his brown irises staring back at me. I took a cold shower and let the thoughts disappear with the freezing liquid. I got dressed and waited at the living room. It irritated me when I realized I was waiting for him. I smirked at the thought of waiting for him. I hated myself for even giving him that amount of importance. I hated him for using me, seeking my comfort and then leaving me afterwards. I felt used. I laughed when I realized I felt like a prostitute. Disgust spread through my face, maybe not a prostitute—whores are the ones who leave their lovers behind. My sentiments were more of a mistress. Yes, an illegal lover. And what we had last night was an illicit affair.

After I satiated my imagination of our absurd and undefined situation, I dialed Miaka's number and waited for her to answer the phone. Going solo for breakfast does not seem a good idea considering that I annoyed my wits waking up alone.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered, to my surprise. I fought with myself if I should continue the conversation or hang the phone. Talking won.

"Can I talk to Miaka please?" I said, my heart hammering.

"Yui?" He asked, his voice tensed.

"Yes. Is Miaka there?" I insisted.

Silence.

"Ahm, Taka?" I assumed but I knew very well it was not him. I'm good at recognizing people's voices over the phone.

"It's…Keisuke…" He said and I forgot what I made my mind up to tell him once he did admit being him. "You're awake…"

I sighed. "And so I am…Is Miaka there?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" He asked. I got annoyed for some reason. Is it me or he's simply irritating?

I laughed or tried to, it must have came out as a snort. "Keisuke, I haven't had breakfast yet and I'm starving. I called to ask Miaka if she wants to dine out. I saw a new coffee shop a few blocks away…" I paused. Why was I telling him?

"I see." He said when he realized I stopped talking.

"Keisuke…Can I talk to Miaka please?" I said sweetly but I was strangling the cord of the phone, if that was possible.

"Miaka is out with Taka and Hikari. It's Sunday today, they always eat out when it's Sunday." He said matter-of-factly and I felt uneasy all of a sudden. "I can accompany you if you want…I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Oh." I responded stupidly. "I guess I'll see you later then?" I tried to sound pleased but I was frowning. Great, I just asked the object of my annoyance a chance to spend time with me. Absurd.

"Yes. Give me ten minutes." He said and I heard the slight quirkiness in his voice. I smirked as I give him the details of the coffee shop we were to meet. After I placed the phone back in the cradle, I sighed. This will work out, it should work out. We did nothing disturbing last night (i.e. sex, kissing, petting). We just…slept.

I took my bag and left the apartment, deciding to walk to the coffee shop instead of taking the car. The shop just opened when I arrived. I sat in one of the al fresco tables and a barista approached my table. I skimmed through the menu and ordered apple cinnamon pancakes. I was still deciding whether to get chamomile or jasmine tea when Keisuke arrived and sat across me. A small smile graced his lips and I smiled, immediately looking away. He got himself a caramel waffle and cappuccino. I finally decided to get the chamomile tea instead. Before the barista left, I gave some minor instructions on how I wanted my pancakes done, and while I was doing so, he was watching me. I grew conscious and decided to cut the conversation short.

Keisuke was still looking at me when I turned to him. I said nothing. What was there to say? I was still annoyed at him for leaving me home alone. Not that he's required to stay, but it was very highly recommended. Realizing he would not start a conversation, I glanced around the place and focused my attention on the ambience of the place. I was caught with surprise when he reached out to me and slowly tucked some stray strands of my hair behind my ears. I blushed slightly, as if I were a high school girl on a date.

"I left around nine." He said and I faced him, I stopped smiling. He was gone for less than thirty minutes when I woke up. No wonder the bed was still warm.

"I see." I said stonily. "I actually expected you to leave earlier." I looked away. "Tetsuya always leaves before sunrise."

This caught him off guard, I think. He didn't say anything more and we stayed quiet until the food arrived. We ate in silence, the food was tasteful, but I was not thrilled to eat despite my hunger.

"Did you notice the relationship?" He asked and I looked straight at him. Great, we were talking about our ex-partners. A pleasant conversation in an equally pleasant morning.

"No. Although I did find them close." I said. "Did you?"

He took a sip from his coffee. "Yes." I didn't say anything. Instead, I looked at him imploringly, begging him to say more. "Mayo gave Tetsuya the same tie she gave me on our wedding day."

I smirked. "She gave you a tie on your wedding day…?"

"For the suit." Keisuke reasoned out and a sad smile played on his lips. "It was a simple wedding. Why didn't you go?" He asked and I turned my attention back to the food.

"I didn't know you got married." I said. "I only knew you were to live next door. I think it happened while I was in the hospital."

It was Keisuke's turn to look at me. "Hospital? I never knew you were sick. We could have cancelled the wedding." He said and I rolled my eyes, as if it was the most normal thing to do. Why the hell would he do that?

"Oh, right. You were not told." I sliced a piece of pancake and stuffed it in my mouth. The wonderful smell of cinnamon filled my nose.

"Why were you in the hospital, Yui? And why didn't Tetsuya tell me?" His eyes were sharp on me and I continued to ignore his stares.

"I lost my baby." I whispered. But in the stillness of the coffee shop, he heard it, every word.

"You were pregnant…" He said, stating the obvious. "You married Tetsuya because you were pregnant…?" He asked and I nodded. I continued to eat the pancakes, it was too soggy from the syrup. Keisuke heaved a sigh. "How did you lose…?"

I laughed, or tried to. "He didn't tell you?" Keisuke shook his head. "He slapped me so hard that I lost balance and hit the dining table." I said in the softest voice I can muster. He cursed under his breath. I struggled to keep myself from crying. I could still not accept the fact that I lost my baby.

"And…?"

"Your bestfriend left me to die." I said roughly. "I called Miaka, I told her what happened, I asked her to help me." He took my hand into his and brought the enclosed fist to his mouth. I felt his warm pacing breath. He was mad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his features hard from anger.

"How can I tell you?" I looked at his eyes. "How can I tell anyone? I…I couldn't even accept it myself!" My voice raised an octave higher but it was still suppressed. I heaved a sigh, trying to pacify my breathing. "He was missing in the two weeks I was in the hospital. I only found him when I went home."

Guilt spread over Keisuke's face and he held my hand tighter. "We were in Hokkaido. We stayed there for two full weeks." He narrated and I felt my jaw tightened. "Tetsuya arrived at my house and urged me to go on vacation. We ended up flying to Hokkaido with Mayo. It was where Mayo and I got married."

I took my hand away. "Now I understand." I smiled sadly. Keisuke reached over to brush my arms and I looked at him intently. The gesture calmed me and I smiled. "He never cared for our child. I shouldn't have agreed to marry him."

"And the baby…"

"He…was barely five months old." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Did you give him a name?"

I nodded slowly. "Shinji."

"It's a beautiful name."

"I'm full." I stated and Keisuke let go of my hand and asked for the bill. When it arrived, he hastily paid for it, even though I insisted to pay. I was the one who invited him for breakfast, really, I should pay the bills.

"Gentlemen never let the ladies pay on a date." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"This is not a date." I stated childishly and he leaned on the table to take my hand. I was becoming more and more familiar with his small touches.

"Then what is this?" I blinked at him, unknowing what to say. He smirked. "I'll walk you home." I gave him a small smile and nodded.

While we were walking back, he softly laced his hands into mine and held it. Warmth filled me and I tried to suppress the palpitating rhythm of my chest. I looked away, knowing full well he was looking at me from the sides of his eyes. His hand tightened and I brought my head lower, mastering the pavement that we continued to tread.

When we reached my apartment, I was floating in an unexplainable feeling of lightness. I felt that a heavy feeling had just been lifted off me. I haven't talked to anyone about the baby before and talking about it now, six years after, felt like putting a closure in a past chapter. It was like tying the loose ends of my life—somehow it relieved me.

Keisuke came in but didn't let go of my hand. I pulled it away but instead of letting go, he tightened his hold. I frowned at him. "Can I get my hand back?"

He grinned and shook his head slowly. He pulled me close to him and I felt the rush of blood on my face when he looked down at me in a very uncomfortable closeness. My breath caught when he leaned down and our noses met, he brushed mine slightly and I let out a gasp. He leaned more and his lips met the side of my lips, leaving a peck of blissful connection.

As if following an invisible line, he continued to plant soft kisses from the side of my mouth to the skin below my chin. My heart was beating loudly in my ears and I momentarily lost my voice at the sudden physical gestures. But my body relaxed as he continued to innocently kiss my neck. I closed my eyes when he reached the hollow of my throat, and I uttered a slow low moan when he stayed there and planted another drowning kiss. Satisfied at my reaction, Keisuke then slid the tip of his nose in the other side of my neck. In half-closed eyelids, I met his gaze.

"Can I come back tonight?" He asked and I blinked. What? "Can I sleep with you?" He said in a very forward but hushed manner. I opened my mouth to answer but none came out of my mouth. My throat was dry. A slow smile spread from his lips and he leaned down to put my lower lip between his lips, his tongue brushing through it as he slightly sucked it into his mouth. It was a quick kiss, too quick that I failed to give a reaction. I closed my eyes and grumbled when he immediately let go of me and backed away. Dazed, I didn't notice his swift movements and he was on the door, smiling at me. "I'll come back."

With one last smile, he crossed the door and left. I stood there taking in what just transpired and I turned crimson when I realized three things: there was a pool that created itself in my belly, my knickers were pleasantly wet, and I was looking forward to tonight.

--

**A/N:** Please do drop reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know whether to add some more chapters to this story, as I like how this chapter ended. Do tell me if you want me to continue. Otherwise, I'll wait for serendipity to give me ideas. Also, I'm adopting a new Yui story so I'm not sure which ones to write first. Ahahahaha!

**LeeRaRa:** As I said, making Tetsuya an a-hole is an obvious bias on my part. Ahahahahaha! Hope you like this chapter as well. :)

**Disclaimer: **FY is not mine.

--

**Release**

By Slavedriver2008

I hastily walked inside my room and locked the door. Without another thought, I struggled to take my dress off me, wanting to take advantage of the streaming wetness between my legs. I was hot and aroused. A quick pull and I threw my underwear carelessly. I lied on the bed and let out a moan when my fingers brushed through my wetness. I closed my eyes, imagining him between my legs, touching me, teasing me.

I was panting and twisting and rubbing myself to ecstasy. I have never been this aroused before. And the intensity of his seduction made me rub harder. I quickly inserted three fingers inside and I growled, eager to please myself, eager to reach the point of pleasure. I pushed it deeper, rubbed more to fill my gratification.

"Fuck! Oh…Keisuke…" I called to him, screamed as my body to rocked faster. My fingers thrust deeper, continuously, until I felt myself tightened and in the heat, I let out a satisfied explosion.

I pushed my legs together, my fingers still inside, riding the last waves of pleasure that swept through me. I stayed in the position and felt a little guilty. I just masturbated with the thought of my ex-husband's bestfriend. And I felt the desperate need to make love to him and feel him inside me. God, the fingers were not enough, nothing can ever replace the feel of a man's hardness. It was more…satisfying. But then, it was the only thing I had at the moment.

After a few minutes of lying naked on my bed, I went to the bathroom and took a cold shower, trying to get rid of the heat. The bath took me longer than the usual and my imagination drifted to an image of us making love in the bathroom. God, I should stop thinking. Keisuke shouldn't have teased me in the first place—and he's staying for the night. I was thrilled at the thought, but I was likewise anxious. Sleeping with him was not part of my plan. It was outrageous and unimaginable. But then again, I just had a very good release with him on my thoughts…Stop. I should stop thinking of him and what I wanted him to do to me! I'm 27, I have enough sense in my brain. I'm a doctor, a fulfilled woman. I shouldn't let hormones do the talking.

Sure, I have been celibate for six years…but still, sleeping with my bestfriend's brother was not the best way to regain my almost non-existent sex life! The doorbell rang right after I got dressed. My body stiffened. It had been three hours since Keisuke left, he can't be back already. I suddenly realized missing him, my body had gotten used to his touches. I shouldn't let him sleep here tonight, temptation was not sin but Keisuke was a rolling ball of temptation in himself. The doorbell rang again and I hastily rushed to open the door, slightly alarmed at the thought of finding the man who gave me a quite pleasant explosion a few hours ago.

My chest constricted when I opened the door, but instead of the light brown haired man who left earlier, a long-haired brunette came into view. Miaka smiled her warmest and walked in without invitation.

"Good afternoon, Yui!" She kissed my cheek and headed inside the house. "Keisuke told me you called earlier," Miaka turned to me, who was absurdly standing at the door, disappointed it was her and not him that arrived. "And he told me you had breakfast with him." She sat on the couch and the leather made a sound. I blinked, my thoughts coming back to reality.

"Yes, we did. He said you were out with Taka and Hikari for breakfast." I stated nonchalantly.

Miaka looked at me intently, her eyes probed into mine, followed me as I sat beside her in the couch. "What have you done to him?"

My eyebrows creased. "What?" It must have been a joke but Miaka was not laughing.

"One day he hates you, assaulted you, and then the next thing I know, you're having breakfast together. What gives?" She asked, her voice still serious.

"You came to ask that?" I sighed out of annoyance. "He did not assault me, Miaka. He just…I don't know, got too carried away with his emotions." I defended feebly. It was a stupid excuse. Miaka might not be the brightest girl in the class but she's very sensitive when it comes to other people.

"And you even slept together." Miaka stated and I flushed.

"It's not like what you're thinking." I said, looking away as her eyes probed me.

"What am I thinking, Yui? That my brother, my depressed anti-social brooding brother accidentally fell into my bestfriend's bed without her consent?" I placed a hand on my forehead, it was hurting. "He hated you Yui, you and Tetsuya destroyed his life. And now you're becoming too warm to him! What do you think would run in my head?"

"I did not destroy his life, Miaka. And we did not have sex. We just slept. Literally." I stated glumly. I don't want to explain something I don't understand myself. Why did I let him sleep with me? Why did I want him to stay? Why did I hold him tight last night?

Miaka didn't say anything when I know thousands of words are forming in her head right this instant. I was getting used to the silence when she asked, "Do you love him?"

"What?" I asked, my voice strained from controlling my inner thoughts.

"Do you love Keisuke?" Miaka repeated and all words left me. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. "Don't hurt him, Yui. He's been through hard times. He's not as strong as Tetsuya or Nakago. Don't play with him, please." She said everything softly.

A solitary tear fell from my cheek and a few seconds later, the others followed unabatedly. All the frustrations, sadness, anger came out in a gushing flow of relief. Miaka reached out to me and I cried on her shoulder, just like the old times, just like the nights after Nakago died, just like the days after Tetsuya left me alone in our house.

"I don't know what I feel for him, Miaka." I sobbed out. "I don't want to use him but I feel so comfortable having him around. I feel so secure in his arms. When he holds me, I feel so strong and capable and alive." I whispered, my voice drowning with the flowing tears. "It's as if, I was never hurt and broken before. I feel so…whole…"

"Yui…I'm sorry. I didn't know you still feel alone and devastated. I'm sorry." Miaka said, her voice breaking into sobs.

"Love? I don't even know what it means." I choked out. "I was selfish with Tamahome and Nakago brought out the worst in me. I never felt anything for Tetsuya so how can I say if I love Keisuke or not? I've never felt it…"

Miaka sighed and looked at me. "What do you feel when Keisuke looks at you?"

"Warmth." I said softly. "I feel so warm. The same way when we were children." I said as I dried my tears. "I won't come close, if that's what you want." I stated, my voice filled with loneliness.

"Yui, I don't mind having you for a sister." She said and my heart broke. She was lying. "My concern is that, you and Keisuke are not in the perfect situation for love. He lost Mayo and the baby to your husband, who happened to be his best friend." I closed my eyes and listened to Miaka, she does give out good advices. "What if you're just both seeking each other for comfort? What if it fades? What if he hurts you and you hurt him in the end? I don't want you to pack your bags and return to America seeking recluse from the pain that you're not ready to face in the first place."

"I completely understand Miaka." I lied. "It's just that when he holds me, I feel that I belong somewhere and that no one can hurt me." I gave out a pained smile. "Maybe it's because we experienced the same thing. We had this empathetic connection. Maybe it's not love or anything like that. What if we're just supporting each other the way friends usually do?" I reasoned out.

"Then be careful, Yui." Miaka said sternly. "There's always a thin line between love and friendship. And you wouldn't know you've crossed that line until you're on the other side." She said and I smiled, trying to digest what she said. I nodded slowly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Miaka didn't stay long. She just made sure I'm emotionally stable and that I've settled down. I was with my thoughts the whole afternoon, and those were not pleasant ones.

Pathetically, I've pleasured myself two times in the comforts of my bed, thinking of Keisuke. God, I should stop, really stop. But the more I try to think of other things, the more I ended up wanting him. Miaka was right, I shouldn't cross the line. I was eager to not cross it but a part of me knew I just did. We just did. Keisuke and I.

The moment he held me and I allowed him, the instant he looked into my eyes with intensity and I looked back, the second he leaned down to plant a soft immediate kiss—we were treading on dangerous ground. It was only a matter of time before one of us gave in. I had a feeling it won't be that long. And I had a feeling it would be me.

The doorbell rang again at six in the evening. I was sprawled on the couch, sleeping. I lazily stood up and opened the door—this time it produced him and not anyone else. He walked toward me and planted a kiss on my forehead. My droopiness dissipated and my eyes widened. He smirked and leaned down again, this time to meet my lips. I anticipated him to pull away hastily afterwards but my initial notion evaporated when he used his tongue to pry open my mouth. I pulled back immediately, heart hammering, my head still processing this waking up delusion.

He closed the door slowly and I tried to push away the little amount of sleep left in my system. I tried to think of what to say but in a few large steps, he was again upon me and leaning to meet my mouth. His hand circled my waist and the other held my nape, thumb gently circling the flesh beneath my ear. I let out a low moan and his tongue took advantage of the space and darted inside. I gasped when he lapped his tongue against mine and a surge of pleasure filled me. I gave in.

My thoughts clouded with desire and I returned his kisses passionately, more intense than the kisses I gave the men in my life. I was moaning and responding with contentment, his reactions proved to mirror my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hastily lifted me up from the floor. My back hit the wall and my legs wrapped around his waist, our mouths still engaging in a deep breathtaking kiss.

Keisuke's hand traveled up my legs and cupped my behind, his fingers teasing the thin cloth of my underwear. He followed the line of my underwear and gently rubbed the wet spot with his fingers. I moaned and pulled away from his mouth.

"We should stop." I said, my breathing hard and heavy. He continued rubbing me. "Keisuke, please put me down…We shouldn't do this." I whispered against my will.

"You want me." He stated matter-of-factly. "And I want you." He leaned closer and I felt the hardness beneath his pants. Thrill crept inside me and I bit my lip, struggling for control.

"We've proven that. Now, let's stop." I said, not fully convincing. My insides were screaming for him but logic, pathetic logic, urged me to stop. Damn it, why does Miaka have to appear on my door before him? Why did he have to leave in the first place and tell his sister where he'd been and what we've been doing?

"No." He said sternly and my thoughts returned to our sensual position. "Stop controlling yourself, Yui." He said, rubbing my wetness. To my surprise, he inserted a finger and I uttered a heavy moan. I held to his shoulder, my body arching to him. "Give in. Give yourself to me." He whispered seductively in my ear before capturing my mouth in another kiss.

I lost all control. He pulled my underwear off and put me down, his hand immediately cupping the wetness between my legs. For my part, I struggled to take off his belt and unbuttoned his pants. We were both desperate and wanting. He let go of me and took off his shirt, his pants following afterwards. I simply watched him undress before me in such closeness, I reached out to his bare chest and lined the muscles. He groaned under my touch. He hastily pulled off my dress and violently pulled off my bra. At my exposed state, he leaned down and put a hard nipple inside his mouth. I called his name and my head arched back, my body responding to his caresses.

It's been so long since I had the feeling of a man's touch. It's been so achingly long. As Keisuke's tongue lapped one at a time, against the two mounds on my chest and his hand tugging between my legs, I realized what he meant. We needed this, wanted this. It was not out of love or comfort, it was sheer need. I reached out to touch his hardness and he let out a groan as I tightened my grip on him. I slide my hand up and down the length and we rocked faster, closer to bliss. I was dripping when he lifted me up, pushed me to the wall and roughly entered me.

"Oh…Keisuke…" I called out, my body filled with white spots of pleasure. I grinded more into him, my legs circling his waist. I was right, he felt better inside.

"Damn it, Yui!" Keisuke screamed. "Why did I let Tetsuya touch you?!" I responded with a heavy moan, dazed from the sensation of our joined bodies. "Gods…You're perfect…" He said as he pushed himself deeper inside me. I let out another throaty moan.

"Keisuke…" I called softly in his ear. "Fuck me…"

"I'd love to." He stated and the next thing I knew, he was slamming into me, sliding in and out, and my hands were buried in the leanness of his back and I was rocking hard with him, against him, eager to pace, to move faster. Numerous emotions filled me—exhilaration, bliss, ecstasy, pleasure. In my delirious state, I called his name over and over again, like a prayer, a mantra that I needed at that moment of heavenly bliss. We reached our limit and exploded in raptures of sheer pleasure and contentment.

We were breathing heavily, still in that state, relishing the waves of pleasure that passed through our heated and satiated bodies. He looked deeper into my eyes and I felt warmth fill me, the same warmth I remembered fondly and would probably remember for good.

"Yui…" He called me softly, smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled back with a tired smile. My fingers brushed through his cheek, memorizing the softness of his face. He closed his eyes and contentedly murmured, "Let's go to your room." I made a sound of approval and he carried me to my room. When he laid me on the bed, he started to rock on top of me and I moved with him, my body responding to his desires.

"Keisuke…" I called as he thrust inside me. He laced his hand into mine and placed it above my head. His other hand kneaded my breast and I arched to him. God, he's so good at this. And he never satisfied Mayo in bed? What standards does she have? I moaned louder as our movements gained speed. He knowingly kept on hitting a spot inside me and I wanted to cry from the pleasure. "Keisuke!" In response, I tightened around him and he let out a throaty groan.

I closed my eyes and let out punctuated gasps, my legs buckled wildly as he slammed deeper and faster into me. I was close, so close. Keisuke bit my neck and I screamed, instantly exploding for the second time. He followed soon after and we rode the pleasure of our entwined bodies. He lay on top of me, out hands still laced around each other. My eyes landed on a clock, it was still early, a few minutes have elapsed since he arrived and since we started…this. I turned to him and met his gaze. He was smiling warmly.

He softly planted a kiss on the tip of my nose. I blushed. "I'll make love to you all night... Yui…my little Yui…" I laughed out of sheer happiness. He leaned down to kiss me again, this time on the lips. I responded, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

We crossed the line. And it never felt so right.

--

**A/N:** Reviews please! :D


End file.
